


Stay With Me

by StyxThanatos



Series: Somebody's Me [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxThanatos/pseuds/StyxThanatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus settle some things. Set during the night before the Omega-4 relay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware/EA owns the characters, the usual disclaimer.
> 
>  
> 
> First shot at this stuff. Comments, critiques or just kudos welcome :)
> 
> I changed the rating to Teen, since there are only mentions of sex and a tiny bit of swearing.

After they had finished making love, Garrus felt uncertainty creeping in. Did Shepard want him to stay or leave? If this was a turian situation he would have picked up his clothes and left already. There was no real emotion with blowing off steam so no reason to linger. But this wasn’t a normal liaison so the usual after didn’t apply, he hoped. He sat on the couch, indecision freezing him. She was in the shower, taking care of the minor punctures and raw spots that came from their exertions.

Fuck it, he thought; I’m going to see what she wants, at least I’ll know then. As he approached the bathroom he removed his clothes to keep them from getting wet. The door opened and Garrus stepped into the enveloping moist heat. Shepard must have sensed his approach since she looked up at him almost immediately. Her green orbs looking at him through a curtain of water that was flowing down her face and around her body. 

Garrus swallowed hard, feeling his desire rising and rasped “Shepard, do you want me to go?”

She whispered “No, I want you to stay with me.” 

He stepped into the cascade of water and wrapped his arms around her, his sub vocals purring with love, contentment and desire. She had made his whole life by telling him to stay.

“Goddess, I love it when you do that so I can hear it” She said her voice filled with pleasure. He chuckled into her throat and ramped it up, making her shiver in response. 

He slowly regained control of his sub harmonics and tentatively began “I wasn’t sure what humans do after sex. You have some strange customs. Turians usually just clean up and leave; unless they are mated. Can you throw me a line here? What do you want to happen now?”

“Depends on what type of sex we had” Shepard responded with a hint of tentativeness in her voice. “if this is just blowing off steam then the same would happen. We would clean up, get dressed and one of us would leave. If it’s something else, well…” She let the sentence fade out

“Something else?” Garrus prompted; hope beginning to burn in his chest.

“If we were in a relationship…mated” she amended trying to find words that would allow him to understand the concept “there would be talk, cuddling and sharing the bed for sleep after.” Shepard looked at him and suddenly said “Can we finish this after the shower? Even though I don’t have to be as conservative with the water, I hate wasting it.”

Garrus pulled away reluctantly and reached for her soap “Can I help?” He asked with a smile.

As long as it’s just washing and nothing else; my thighs are really tender right now. You can apply the medi gel after the shower.” Shepard said with laughter in her voice. Garrus helped her wash, just enjoying the contact with her. She even let him help wash her hair, though his talons tangled up things. When she was all cleaned up, he toweled her off, applied the medi gel, got her into her lounging pants and shirt, carefully avoiding the small punctures with the newly applied gel on her waist.

After they had settled on the couch, Shepard snuggling up to him, she turned her face up to him and asked “So what are you asking here Garrus?” There was a hint of something unreadable in her eyes as she continued to look up at him.

“Is this more for you?” He answered after a moment meeting her gaze with intensity of his own. He was choking down his sub vocals so it was just his voice that asked. He didn’t want to influence her answer. But simmering under the surface was the need to trill out his love and affection.

She looked away and said “Garrus, I…” pausing as if gathering her thoughts. He felt a moment of apprehension as she continued “You’re my best friend. You’ve been a constant presence since the start of this crazy business. I don’t know what the galaxy has in store for me, for us even….” She took in a deep breath “I can’t imagine you not being by my side, or on my six. I know with everything that I am that I’m not strong enough to do this without you and I don’t want to. I love you Garrus Vakarian. Somewhere along the way you became more than just a friend, hell I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t have some emotional attachment; humans don’t usually do that.” She took another moment trying to find the right words. “I know you offered to have sex with me as a way to depressurize both of us before this mission, to make sure everyone had their head on straight. And the fact that you would do that for me, a human…” She took another deep breath.” I don’t know if we’re going to be here tomorrow but…” She let the sentence drop finally noticing that his whole body had gone stiff. Shepard looked up at Garrus uncertain of what she would see in his sky blue eyes. “I want you to stay” She finished in a whisper.

“Shepard” His voice sounded gritty, unused as he tried to give voice to his feelings. He gave up after a moment and tapped her omni tool to turn off the universal translator. In his own language he said “I’ve loved you for so long. From the first moment I saw you in the Presidium, I think” His sub vocals almost shouting out love, desire, insecurity, desperation and devotion. None of which could be understood by her.“You alone have found the music of my soul, the one person who gave me wings so I could fly. You rescued me from despair on Omega. You’re the reason I hold on; with you this hole in my soul is gone. I can’t live without you. I’m the broken one but you’re the one who needs saving. I want to be the one to save you. Your soul burns with a fire that nothing can quench and I want to be ablaze in it forever. “He touched her tool again to turn the translator back on and smiled.

Shepard felt the vibrations and heard the trills, clicks, purrs and chirps of Garrus speaking to her in his tongue, understanding nothing in the lyrical sounds but the emotions hammering out of him. She felt enveloped in several conflicting sensations. Her eyes welled up with tears, unsure if she should ask him to try to explain it or accept what she felt. His eyes seemed to bore into hers entreating her to comprehend his words. 

“The translator tool doesn’t do justice to what I feel. I love you; I’ve loved you since we took down Saren. Even though I knew you were with Kaidan and I told myself that you were happy with someone from your own species. I stepped back and tried to be your friend, just to be there if you needed me. I covered your six; until I couldn’t and the Normandy blew up.” A trill of pain escaped him. “I lost myself when you died; I just wanted to give up the ghost, maybe end up wherever soldiers go when they die in the hopes of seeing you again. The day you hopped over that barricade and shot your way back into my life is etched forever in my mind. My soul filled with life again.” Garrus stopped to catch his breath after all those horribly inadequate words rushed out. “I don’t know what’s in store for us either, but if there was ever a place I felt like I fit it’s here with you. You make me want to be a better turian. There’s no one that compares to you. I’m here for you, forever if that’s what you want.”

Her smile blazing with the light of a sun was all the answer Garrus needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. It's been bouncing around my brain for far too long. Had to get it out there


End file.
